A Stroke of Bass Fortune
by myxosecretxolife
Summary: A One Shot about the good fortune the New Year brought the Basses that they didn't see coming.


**A little fluffy one shot Chair fanfic to lighten your day. Hope you like it! **

It was just after New Year's and the honeymoon and holidays were over, which meant that the Basses had to get back to work. It was a cold, bleak, winter day when Blair Waldorf-Bass woke up feeling awful. She convinced herself it was the celebrations and festivities catching up with her, so she woke up Chuck (who had slept through their alarm as per usual) and the two started to get ready for their first day back on the job. Chuck had to leave first, so after a quick breakfast he went on his way to Bass Industries. Blair still had a bit of time before her car would come to pick her up at the Empire (normally the Basses would ride in the same car over to work, but Chuck figured getting to work early for the next couple of weeks would help his image with the Board, and he didn't want to rush Blair, especially in the morning), so she sat down to eat her toast and eggs. It was only moments after finishing her breakfast that Blair realized she wasn't going to be able to keep it down, and after a mad dash to the bathroom, was emptying her stomach into the toilet. Once she had finished and pulled herself together, she checked the time and went down to meet her car, trying to disregard the nagging feeling that this wasn't just "the holidays catching up with her".

She felt sick all day, eating nothing but saltines and drinking ginger ale in hopes of curing the terrible nausea she had. She decided that if she got all of her work done and went home to rest than she would feel better tomorrow. So she powered through and around midday went home.

When Chuck came home at seven thirty that evening, he was sure Blair would be angry at his late return. Instead he found her curled up in pajamas in their bed, asleep. He woke her up, wondering if she was okay,

"Blair? Blair... Wake up it's seven thirty at night. How long have you been home for?" Blair looked around and realized that she had slept for four hours, and immediately felt awful again.

"I came home after I finished my work because I felt terrible, and I guess I fell asleep."

Chuck looked concerned, and it made Blair's heart flutter. He was so sweet and gentle when he worried, but she knew if she didn't explain that she was fine, he would have her in the limo heading to Lenox Hill in half an hour.

"Well, Blair do you want something to eat? Soup? We could watch Breakfast at Tiffany's if it will help."

"I'm not hungry but Tiffany's would be great." So Chuck went and ordered dinner from the kitchen and then snuggled down with his sick Blair to watch some classic Audrey Hepburn.

When Blair woke up the next morning, she felt better and after getting ready, had her breakfast with Chuck. Chuck left, and soon after Blair was on her way to the atelier. Once there, Blair began to feel awful again. She called Dorota to come and help her organize and run some errands while she sat and tried to get some designs finalized. But around eleven, Blair was in the bathroom, sick. She had tried to slip away from Dorota, because she knew if her maid saw her she would call Chuck and make him come over, and the last thing she wanted was to disrupt Chuck from work with something so trivial as an upset stomach. So Blair put on a brave face and continued on. Blair didn't eat to avoid being sick again, which worried Dorota even more than her employer's long trip to the restroom.

That night there was a party for the new charity Bass Industries was supporting, so Blair had Dorota help her get ready. She noticed her green Valentino dress she had bought a few weeks before for the benefit was snug, but blamed it on the food she had eaten over the holiday. Dorota was having trouble zippering the side and after a lot of sucking in, managed to get it to the top. Of course the upset look on Miss Blair's face only further proved Dorota's concern that the condition was coming back.

The night went off with out a problem, and the happiest and most beautiful couple in Manhattan were stealing the spotlight. After a lovely night, the Basses were heading home in the limo.

"Blair, are you feeling better?" Chuck had forgotten to ask this morning, but Blair was up and running as per usual so he didn't think much into it.

Blair lied through her teeth so as not to worry him, "Much better, must have been the holidays catching up with me. I mean even my dress is tight which is a sign that I should probably go back to the trainer."

Chuck noticed that she wasn't telling the truth, but didn't want to argue it with her, so he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Your lying, but if you promise me you'll tell me if you feel worse, than fine. As for the dress remark, you look stunning to me, as you always do. Also, I am sorry I have been so busy with work these past few days, it's going to take a lot of work to rebuild and secure the company after Bart died, and the Board is still confused as to how to deal with his death."

"I promise. I have noticed you've been stressed with work lately. Good for you I know exactly how to cure that kind of stress."Blair's offer was returned with a classic Bass smirk and the normally fifteen minute limo ride ended up being about an hour. The not so quick quickie in the limo had tired them out, and the two were asleep not long after returning home.

The next morning, Blair's sickness was starting to slow her down, and Chuck had to make sure she was out of bed before he left. It worried him but he knew Blair would tell him if she felt worse. Even though Blair was notorious for suffering in silence through illnesses, she could never get it past Chuck.

Blair got ready and after forcing her breakfast down, got into her town car and started heading for work. About half way there, she knew she was going to be sick and told the driver to go the Waldorf penthouse instead. Dorota was there cleaning, and heard Blair rush in. Blair looked preoccupied and unhealthy so after Blair made it up stairs, Dorota went up to check on her to hear retching sounds coming from the bathroom. Dorota was very concerned and decided her best choice was to call Chuck and get him over here as fast as possible.

"Yes, Dorota?"

"Mr. Chuck. Ms. Blair is here at penthouse. She is sick in her old bathroom, and I think the condition is back. You the only one who make her feel better. Please come soon."

And with that the Dorota hung up. Chuck was left on the other line with his heart pounding. He quickly got up and started for the door.

"Tracy, I need all my important calls pushed to my cell for this afternoon, and anything else needs to be either given to my CFO or a member of the Board, or moved until tomorrow. Call for my car." His assistant nodded and confirmed that Arthur was downstairs in the limo waiting.

Meanwhile, Blair was finishing her bout of morning sickness and starting to think that maybe this awful feeling wasn't the "holidays catching up with her." She started to think about what it could possibly be, and that's when it hit her. She thought to herself, _Tight dress. Morning sickness. And I haven't had my period since Thanksgiving. No, it can't be._ She reached into the compartment under the sink for a pregnancy test she had stored long ago. She stared at it, and after major mental deliberation, took the test. She set a timer for five minutes for when the test was ready and so she sat there asking herself what she thought about having a baby. _I want a family with Chuck. I know I do. But am I ready? Is Chuck ready? Can we actually do this or will it end everything. What if something goes wrong again. No. I can't think like that. It was a freak accident. Nothing would have happened otherwise. Chuck and I would be happy somewhere with our baby and that would be that. Yes, I want a baby. I want a baby with Chuck. We can figure this out. But what if it's just a false alarm? You've had that happen before. -Oh please your pregnant you've been sick for days and your clothes are tight, not to mention you have been craving apples for about a week. _So that was that. Blair wanted a baby. She wanted a baby with Chuck. And so she continued to sit there waiting for the timer to give her to "OK" to find out if what she wanted was a reality.

Chuck was at the elevator when he heard Blair's phone go off. He sprung up the stairs and ran into the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. He was out of breath and his heart was racing at hopes that whatever Blair was doing it wasn't making herself sick. He thought that Blair would tell him if she got worse, but she hadn't and that was the worst thought of all. Chuck wasn't a sensitive person, except for Blair and Monkey, so when it came to being sensitive there was a lot of it. He just wanted Blair to be okay. She had come so far, and the idea of his Blair going back to her high school ways was upsetting, he wanted her to see the amazing, powerful, and gorgeous woman that he saw everyday. After knocking on the door a second time he started to talk to her through the door in hopes of trying to get her out of whatever condition she was in.

"Blair. Dorota called me. I don't know what's happening with you. You said you would tell me if you got worse, and you didn't. Dorota thinks your condition is back and that thought is terrifying. Please Blair open the door or I will break through it."

Blair just sat there on the tiled floor with tears falling down her face. "+". Pregnant. She was pregnant. She had heard Chuck knock but was too overcome with joy to do anything about it. She listened to what he was saying, and after realizing that he was worried and would probably break down the door if she didn't answer got up and turned the doorknob.

When the door opened Chuck saw a crying but smiling Blair standing holding something in her hand.

"Blair-"

"Chuck, I'm pregnant. My condition is certainly not back and it wasn't the holidays catching up with me it was a baby. Our baby." She hugged him and started crying again.

Chuck was in shock. I mean it would make sense that Blair would be pregnant. They didn't use protection and there sex life was crazy because a six month hiatus before getting married would do that. He hugged Blair back and smiled. He was happy. So happy. He had Blair, and now he was going to have a family with Blair.

"A baby. Are you sure? Shouldn't we go to the doctor's?

"I'm sure. But we can go if it will ease your mind. Chuck, I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too. So happy. I've said it before and I will say it again, I'm going to love this baby just as much as I love you." Chuck kissed Blair on her head and then, breaking away from their embrace got down on his knees and kissed her belly. It was sight to be seen, and it brought tears to the Polish maid's eyes as she watched her beloved Basses from the side of the doorway find out that their new family was going to keep on growing.

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's fluffy. I hate fluff but this came to me on a long car drive up the coast and I knew I just had to write it. **


End file.
